A related-art image forming apparatus performs a correction function by measuring, for example, non-uniformity in a position or a density of an image formed, and then adjusting an image forming condition based on the measurement. Specifically, the related-art image forming apparatus having the correction function performs the correction function, provided that a predetermined execution condition, for example, a cover of a body casing of the apparatus is opened or closed, is satisfied, and the apparatus receives a print request which instructs color printing. The related-art image forming apparatus performs the correction function before the execution of a printing process based on such print request. Meanwhile, in case of monochrome printing, non-uniformity in an image forming position or a non-uniformity in a density generally has relatively little influence on image quality. Therefore, the correction function is not executed in the monochrome printing, so as to lower the processing load.
In the related-art image forming apparatus, the correction function is not performed during a printing process in response to a single print request. Thus, for example, a problem that, the correction function is performed and an image forming condition is adjusted during the printing process in response to the single print request, and a color tone of a printed image differs between before and after the adjustment of the image forming condition so as to lack unity, is prevented.
Meanwhile, in the related-art image forming apparatus, if a color printing is instructed in the print request while the correction execution condition is satisfied, the correction process is always performed regardless of whether the print data actually includes the color page data. Therefore, an unnecessary correction process is performed when the print data does not include the color page data. Therefore, there has been a demand for the convenience in the correction function.